SoundTrack
by Dark Closure
Summary: A one shot of RaphMikey fluffy goodness.  The two are left home alone and Mikey discovers what his bro looks like when he finally loosens up.


Sound Track

The song was blasting from the speakers as the game gave the introduction of Sonic Riders. Michelangelo's pink tongue flicked out over his lips as his fingers readied themselves over the game cube controller. He had defeated this game countless times, unlocked everything except for one secret character; Super Sonic. It was more of a rumor on the internet, or at least that was what Donatello always told him. It didn't matter to him, getting all those gold metals were what he wanted, unfortunately there was a snag. He really, really, **really** sucked at the flying type characters, even with the all terrain boards, skates, and... whatever Robotnick... or Eggman rode. Why did Sega change his name? Dr. Robotnick was an awesome name, Eggman sounded like a flunky superhero.

"Gonna see if you can finally get top rank on the Green Cave level?"

Mikey frowned when his brother leaned over the couch, dark eyes pleased with himself knowing full well that no matter how much he tried Michelangelo could only get second place with the fliers. Raphael on the other hand, he excelled at them, the speed types were not that cool for him, and the power types- well they were fun but he was only moderate with them. The fly, though, he could always catch the air and no matter what leave all the competition in the dust. Donatello said something about it being ironic how Raph didn't go for the power types since they have to hit things in order to get more air. Leo only said that he should learn a lesson from the game even though it was just a game.

"For your information," Orange clad brows raised in a hotly way. "I'm about to see if that internet rumor is true."

"Sure you are," Raph rubbed his little brother's head. "Let me know when you give up."

With a small push from protesting hands, he left for the dojo. Donatello was out with Leonardo scavenging for more supplies and Splinter was on some sort of sabbatical claiming he needed some time away from his sons or something-not-so-nice would happen soon. Like it was their fault that the central cooling system busted in the middle of summer- actually it kind of was. But it wasn't at the same time, the training for aerial attacks needed a target and... well the rest kind of fell into place.

Once in the dojo, he stretched out his arms over his head as far as they could go enjoying the feeling of his muscles pulling and relaxing when he lowered his hands. He could hear the music from the game, he had to admit, the background music for that particular stage was something that could move the body, fill the spirit with playful energy. Not that he needed any.

Meanwhile Michelangelo was trying and trying to get that stupid flier to stay on the track. What was wrong with this game?! Why couldn't he use that stupid, retarded type of character?! No matter how many different techniques he tried he couldn't get it right. Finally after a half hour he flopped back against the couch in a pout, with a rather feeble attempt- he tossed the controller. It bounced against the game console and clattered from the coffee table and onto the floor on the other side.

"Screw this," he huffed quietly to himself. He wasn't about to let the game have its way and beat him again only by a second or two, so he'd just let Tails stand there holding his bored that was completely out of air until... until he felt like turning off the game cube. Which at the moment he wasn't, he may hate the character that couldn't listen to a stupid dash command, but he loved the music. Sonic had some good tracks.

Getting up, Michelangelo drug his feet towards the dojo. Might as well tell Raph he was through, maybe they could find out something they could do with each other.

Coming up to the open doors of the dojo he sighed, "Bro I-" he stopped himself. Eyes watching the emerald turtle that was dwelling with in. He had never, ever seen his brother like that before. Raphael would clap his hands to the beat of the music, every once in a while jump up into the air and do the most graceful twist, landing perfectly, only to clap his hands once more, stomp his feet while making a small circle and repeat. It was... almost like watching a sort of dance. If there were more people, if they were all doing it in tandem then it would been almost like a festive dance. But that wasn't what had caught his eyes, what had caught his attention was the smile, the softest smile he had the pleasure of gazing upon. It was kind and there was no worries, dark eyes were not narrowed in a constant scowl. Raphael was letting himself loose and it was somehow magnificent. Michelangelo's heart started to flutter.

The sea-green youth decided he shouldn't disturb his brother. Turning around he smacked into the edge of the door, luckily at a crescendo of drums in the music. Quickly scrambling out, Michelangelo held a hand over his beak. He walked by the game cube hitting the power button as he moved to the kitchen. Maybe cooking something would calm him down and get that image of Raphael out of his head that was now shoving all thought to the side.

Once in the kitchen he started to randomly pull things out of the cupboards, he wasn't sure what he was going to make but doing something-anything to get that smile out of his head was welcome. Coffee cake, that way he wouldn't have to look at Raph when he was done at the dojo, because Leo and Don would be coming home soon, right? And Donnie liked Coffee cake and if he made that then all of them could sit around the table and be normal. Normal Leo who is strong and gentle, normal Donnie who is soft spoken and has way to much intelligence for his own good, and normal scowling Raph. Michelangelo paused in measuring out flour. Did he want to see Raphael's normal scowl now? That smile was... He shook his head, of course he wanted to see that scowl, that frown that was his brother's face. It was normal and he... he... he really, really wanted to see that smile again.

"What'cha makin'?"

The youngest jumped, the cup of flour flying out of his hand sailing into the air, crashing into the ceiling. A puff of white dust seemed to explode over most of the kitchen, effectively burning out the only light that kept that particular room lit up. Coughing sounds filled the room from the two turtles who were forced out of the kitchen in desperate need for air. When the last rattle of the lungs was expelled from the body red started to pad off the fluffy white stuff that was effectively bleaching out of his deep emerald green. Padding didn't work, it just made him cough again. So he wiped at it, trying his hardest not to yell at his baby brother for the accident. A gaze was on him, he paused looking up to Michelangelo who had his eyes completely focused on Raph's hand on his shoulder a streak of deep green under powder white.

"What?"

Blue eyes blinked, "Huh?"

"What are you starin' at?"

"N-nothing, I just- and the flour- you know."

"Huh?"

"I'm just going to go and wash the flour off of your- my body and lather- wash it off, yeah."

"You said wash twice."

"So I better go do it then," he turned around sharply, shoulder smacking into the wall he was standing next to.

Raphael watched his little brother blush, laughing and make some sort of joke about how he was reacting while he scurried off to the bathroom. Raphael smiled to himself dusting himself off. He wasn't dumb, he knew how people acted when flustered in a positive-attraction kind of way. He had heard the noise his brother had made in the dojo, he had followed him to the kitchen and watched the boy nearly trip over himself murmuring about how he had to make coffee cake so that everything would be normal.

The smile turned down right devilish as he went to join Mikey in the shower with a bounce in his step.

END


End file.
